


Easy Street

by zoreozoishiki



Series: The Walking Crack Fics [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 7x07, Dancing, Gen, Poor Daryl, Singing, The Sanctuary, based on my tumblr post, but i love it, honestly this is so stupid, song torture, we're on easy street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: Turns out not everybody hates the song





	

"And this is the cell where your friend Daryl chills until I play this annoying ass song he hates." Negan explains, gesturing to a locked door.

"Song?" Carl questions.

"Yeah, Dwight! Hit the tunes!" Negan ordered.

Carl frowned as the annoying happy song started playing loudly through the sanctuary speakers.

"Annoying amirite." Negan said, "anyway let's go, I have to iron someone."

Negan started walking away, swinging Lucille, but stopped when he realised that Carl wasn't following him.

"Carl?" He asked, turning around to see the teenager dancing to easy street with Dwight and Simon.

"What the fuck?" He asked.

Carl continued to dance with the two Saviors, oblivious to the fact that Negan had noticed them. Negan walked over to the three and abruptly stopped the music.

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"Hey! Do you mind? That song is my jam!" Carl said angrily.

"How dare you..." Negan said angrily. Simon and Dwight stood silently behind the teenager. "How dare you dance....WITHOUT ME?"

Carl raised an eyebrow. "U wot m8"

"DWIGHT! PLAY THE SONG."

"NOOOOOOO" Daryl yelled from his cell.

"shut the FUCK up Daryl!" Negan yelled.

Dwight pressed play and the joyful song started up again. The three saviors and Carl immediately started dancing along to the music.

"We're on easy street..." Dwight sang.

"And it feels so sweet." Simon continued.

"'Cause the world is but a treat." Negan sang, dabbing along to the tune with Lucille.

"When you're on easy street." Carl finished, topping everything off with a dab like Negan.

"WHYYYYYY" Daryl sobbed.

"shut the FUCK up Daryl!" Negan yelled again. Ceasing his dance for a few moments to talk to Carl, who was currently trying to whip in time with the song.

"You know what kid, I like you." Negan said, "wanna stay at the sanctuary?"

"yeah sure dude, but only if you promise to play this song every day."

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU ASK HIM TO PROMISE THAT?!"

"I SWEAR TO FUCK DARYL, ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT JUST LIKE THOSE FAN THEORIES THINK I DID." Negan shouted over the music, "also, sure kid, everyday."

"Yassss." Carl replied.

 

\--THE END--

 


End file.
